Chao & Sonic
by bloomacncheez
Summary: Sonic's advetures with my Chao! Some stories sad some happy and some behond comrehension! Please no flames and R&R! Oh please review, it's had ten hits and one review.


CHAO & Sonic

With his heart pounding in anticipation, Sonic raced through the portal to the magic world of Chao. He knew that when he reached the Hero Garden, Chaoia would grin with pleasure at the chaos drives Sonic gathered from destroyed robots. He skidded to a halt at the lobby. (After many times of telling Omochao to shut his noise,) Sonic walked the rainbow staircase to two Hero Chao who guarded their garden.

"Password," they cheerfully chirped.

"Harmony," he replied, knowing each and every garden's password. The golden gates flew open and Sonic entered.

Sonic looked for the easy-to-spot Neutral Chao of dark Orange. Chaoia didn't exactly want to hang around baby Chao, so he hung around the Hero's place. Angela was sitting peacefully with her husband Daniel. Angela and Daniel weren't hard to spot. Angela, a pink hero, was an all peacock while Daniel, a red hero, was all raccoon. Tango, an all parrot yellow hero, was playing castanets for his 'twin' brother Diamond, a white (naturally) hero who was all unicorn. Chaoina, a regular hero with ghost feet and otter arms (a soon to be Chaos Chao, also the wife of Chaoia,) was enjoying peace and quiet. Finally, Chaoia, a neutral power Chao bred from a regular type of egg with bear feet and arms, pheonix tail, and the uni-brow of a gorilla (hey, don't laugh) was doing what he usually is found doing, swimming. Sonic ran and jumped in after him. He picked him up and ran him back to the entrance. Chaoia giggled with delight. After handing him the drives one by one, Sonic greeted,

"Hey Chaoia, how's it going?"

"Not too bad," the little creature replied, "The Chao seem to be doing fine here, but I'm not sure about the other-." The cheering of the other Chao cut him off,

"Hold me Sonic!"

"I'm hungry Sonic!"

"I fell down and hit my head Sonic!"

"I almost won a race today Sonic! I came in 2nd!"

"QUIET!" Chaoia screamed at the top of his lungs plugging his ears. Everyone shut up.

" I heard there are new baby Chao in the neutral garden," Chaoina suddenly said.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Uh-huh," she went on, " I don't know they're names but Tails told us that he was raising them. I think he said he was getting them Chaos drives from Prison Lane."

"Well then let's go meet them," Sonic said, " you can all follow me there!" After much cheering, they all set off to the Neutral Garden. All except one, however.

"Password," the guardian asked them.

"Mistakes Happen," Sonic said. The gateway opened and they all walked in. Suddenly they heard trouble,

"HELP ME! (blub blub) SOMEBODY HELP!" It was one of the baby Chao, regular blue and all bear. Sonic sprang into action. He jumped into the water and pulled the youngster out. Cheering and whistling, the Chao all surrounded Sonic and the baby.

"Hey little fella', what's your name," Angela asked him.

"I'm Popo," he squeaked, a little paranoid from what had just happened. "ACK! MY FRIEND'S ON A HIGH LEDGE! SHE'LL JUMP!" Popo suddenly screamed. They all turned around to see another pink Chao except all condor. Sonic jumped up and grabbed her. The Chao came to greet her.

"Who are you," Tango questioned.

"Nana," she sputtered, "this guy just picked me up and threw me up there,and then threw Popo in the water!" Everyone gasped.

"A Chao hater," Sonic growled.

"How awful," Chaoina gasped.

"What did he look like," Daniel asked concerned.

"I didn't see him, but he sure was rotten evil," said four voices. Everyone turned to see Chaos X, a black (not naturally) Chaos to be with ghost feet, bear arms and feet, with a parrot crest, Chaoy, Chaoia and Chaoina's son dark to be all tiger, Cho (pronounced chow), Tango and another Chao, Sora'sdaughter hero to be, all phoenix, and Allysa, Daniel and Angela'sdaughter who was all sparrow.

"Where were you the entire time," Chaoia snapped.

"We were in the bushes trying not to get caught,"Allysa admitted guiltily.

"Big meanie heads…" Popo and Nana scowled.

"Oh-no! What if they've gone to the Dark Garden," Chaoia gasped.

Because Hero Chao will die if they enter the Dark Garden and the youngsters were afraid of the dark, only Sonic and Chaoia stepped forth.

"Password," the guardians snapped in a chilling stone-cold voice.

"World domination," Sonic replied trying to sound brave. The gates opened with an ear-piercing screech making everyone shudder. Sonic and Chaoia walked into the gloomy darkness of the garden. They found Violet, a young purple all bear dark Chao, crying in the middle of the garden.

"Are you okay! What's happening," Sonic asked.

"H-He kicked me! And S-Sora! He's-He's-," "He's what? What happened to Sora," Chaoia asked. But poor little Violet was too hysteric too finish. She only raised a paw up to the Kindergarten.

"He's taken Sora to the Kindergarten," Sonic and Chaoia exclaimed.

They all rushed to the school. They first asked the fortuneteller.

"Yes, she was given a fine name, I think she's at the Health Center," she replied.

"She had fine records she was taken to the classroom," the doc said. But she wasn't there. She was at the Black Market. She was in the corner crying and the salesman with his trusty friend Half-fish were trying to comfort him.

"HE TRIED TO AUCTION ME OFF SONIC," she wailed, "AND HE RENAMED ME MUD!" After she was calmed down and named Sora again, Tango suddenly shrieked.

"What is it!" everyone asked concerned.

"We've been 3 places and the only undisturbed garden is the Hero garden," he screamed.

"So?" Chaoy remarked.

"Diamond hasn't been with us the entire time," he shrieked (yet again.)

When Sonic, Chaoia, and the rest of the Chao returned to their gardens, they saw Diamond being chased by Dr. Eggman himself with a baseball bat. He suddenly struck him across the face with the weapon. Diamond soared across sky and plopped in the water.

"Sonic, what should we do," Chaoia whispered. After a brief moment of anger, Sonic screamed,

"ATTACK MY MIGHTY MINIONS!" The Chao had never been ordered to fight, but they didn't care about anything but the fact a fellow friend was attacked. Daniel scratched his face, Angela smacked him with her enormous tail, Chaoina sprayed water in his eyes, while Sonic and Tango punched him saying,

"That's for Diamond! -That's for Sora!" and so forth.

"STOP," Chaoia shouted. Everyone froze. "Let me finish him off." Every one backed off and Chaoia thrust Eggman into the air and into infinity! Everybody cheered except for Tango, who went to aid his brother. Diamond had fallen asleep after being lulled by Tango's castanets. That's why he didn't follow them. Diamond opened his big black eyes and looked around. He was taken to the doctor and he said he would be okay.

Sonic waved farewell to his Chao friends and went home as he got in bed he thought about their adventure that day.

"Tomorrow," he thought, "will be a brand new day and adventure for Chaoia and I. Gee, I hope it's a little like today." He looked at a picture of Chaoia and him posted on his wall, smiled, and then dozed off…

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_ **


End file.
